Gods and Demons
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: The Doctor has seen how the earth ends and it's not by Trigon taking over; so he stops him. Pretty terrible summary. slight RobxRae. *Has been fixed now.*
**Gods and Demons**

 **A/N it just kind of had this idea. This is set sometime after the DW episode 'Journeys end'. Also, yes this does have RobxRae. I am a die-hard BBxRae, but for this it just kind of happened. I hope someone out there enjoys this one shot.**

"It is said that the end of the world will end with a whimper and not bang. This neither here nor there as he has seen the world end, specifically, the blue-green planet known as earth and it doesn't end like this. Rivers and oceans bubbled over with liquid magma; statues of men, women and children litter the brimstone smelling streets; buildings crumbled under the red sky's radiating heat and all but 5 heroes had been frozen. To almost everyone, it would look like this was the end of the world: Trigon the Terrible, conqueror of worlds, had won. However, the Doctor would say "No." to that.

Taking over the earth was pitifully easy for Trigon. It was almost beneath his unfathomable power, yet his darling daughter had managed to save a few of her 'friends' from him. This may yet be entertaining for the demon lord. They had yet to come to island, where he openly mocked them by using their pathetic living quarters as a throne.

Before the demon could consider just killing them outright, rather than having some fun with the mortals an odd sound began to emanate from the ground in-front of him. The wheezing noise continued to grow, slowly becoming louder and louder, before a blue box began to slowly fade-in and out of the said spot.

To say that Trigon was confused would be an understatement. His mere presence on earth had disabled almost every kind of electronic device (bar the ones protected by Raven's magic) and every one of these mortals had been turned to stone (bar the ones protected by Raven's magic)

After a few moments, the box finally settled down on the ground, remaining totally fazed for the time being. Slowly the door open and out strode what appeared to be a human. The 'human' had spiked-up brown hair, late 30's and was wearing a brown overcoat with a brown striped suit underneath and a strong looking rope tied around his waist that connected to somewhere in the blue box. He looked up at the demon with a serious expression etched into his face, "Trigon the Terrible, I am giving you one chance to return to your dimension,"

Trigon looked down at the 'mortal' and narrowed all 4 of his eyes at him. How dare this human try and command him. What gall did this mortal have to come to Trigon the Terrible and try to order him away as if he were a mere servant? "Who dares try and command the great Trigon?!" he bellowed out, leaning over to get a better look at who would do such a thing.  
"Two steely brown eyes met his. "I'm the Doctor. I'm 904 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. The Daleks have called me the Oncoming Storm and I've defeated Devils, Gods and Geniuses. So, when I give you a chance to run, I'd take it," he stated, hands deep in his jacket pockets.

Trigon had heard of none of these things, no Gallifrey, no Daleks and no Oncoming Storm. However, from what he had seen of the simpleten tamaranian, there did exist somewhat intelligent beings beyond the dimensions that he had taken over so easily. "And what if I don't, Gallifreyian, what will you do?!" he asked, leaning over even more with a huge grin on his face. There was no way this being could defeat him, no matter what they called him or where he came from. "I'll have to stop you."

"You shall stop me, Doctor?" he asked mockingly, laughing now. If the Azarians couldn't stop him, if the every dimension he had conquered so far (which was a lot) couldn't stop him, how was this mere man meant to do so?

"Yes, I will. Will you return to your place of origin?" The Doctor asked, continuing to look at the Demon with those steely eyes that belittled his age. He didn't seem afraid at all of Trigon. In-fact, he seemed to genuinely think he could stop him.

"No, you impertinent mortal! I have already conquered this dimension! First, I shall kill you!" he bellowed out again, eyes beginning to glow as he prepared to fire a beam at the Doctor.  
"I warned you." The Doctor said, sounding almost saddened by the way things had gone. Almost. Pulling out what appeared to be a thin tubular device and pointed it at Trigon. "Trigon, have you ever heard of the Void?"

Trigon momentarily paused, his eyes dimming slightly, a smirk crowing his face now. This being thought that he could kill the demon-lord with a mere glowing stick. "No, what is this void you speak of mortal?!" he asked, eyes beginning to light up again, "For it will be the last thing you speak."

"Well, it's a space between dimensions and you're covered in its energy," the Doctor stated as a small high pitched wail seemed to erupt from the shinning device, "And you've ripped through the void right behind you."

It was this point that Trigon fully laughed this time, "You think some whirring stick will defeat Trigon the Terrible?!" he asked, finally rising out of his throne. "Now time to die mor-!" the demon-lord began, before he felt something pulling at him. "What in the heaven…?!"

"Welcome to the Void, Trigon! Try and conquer that!" the Doctor yelled out, slowly being lifted up into the air and pulled towards the blindingly white light that seemed to hover behind Trigon.  
Trigon stomped his left foot into the ground, the pulling force of the light increasing exponentially. This did little to save him from the white abyss of the Void as his gigantic hooves slowly rose from below him and flew towards portal. "NO!" the Demon-Lord yelled, stabbing his hands into the remnants of the Titan's Tower, in a last ditch effort to remain in the human

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

"Raven…We will never abandon you…" Robin stated, gently hugging the white cloaked girl, not caring that the rest of his friends were watching on. "I don't know how…But we'll stop him."

"...Thank you Robin…Thank yo-" Raven began, letting out a small smile gracing her lips, before she felt something tugging at her. "What the Azar?" she queried, slowly pushing her friend off of her. Before she could wonder what it was, she was suddenly being pulled against her will away from her friends…Away from Robin's hug.

"RAVEN!" all of the Titans yelled, Robin quickly looking through his utility belt for his grappling hook.

"ROBIN!" the demi-demon yelled loudly, already going out of sight of her friends. Whatever was happening, it had to be her Father's work. Quickly turning to see where she was going, she saw something that she never thought she would have seen: Her father was grabbing on for what could only be described as dear life.

* * *

"Who are you Mortal?!" Trigon demanded, feeling his grip slowly loosening, the building crumbling beneath his mighty fingers. There was no way that some mere mortal could defeat Trigon! Countless universes had tried and failed to do so!

"I'm the Doctor and Earth is under my protection!" the galifreyan declared, a smirk gracing his lips, making him look so much younger now.

It was at this point that the female Titan came into view of the two of them, unable to stop herself from flying into the portal of nothingness. It couldn't end like this, She had so much to live for now, she had friends…No, she had a family. "I don't wanna die," She murmured, closing her eyes now and waiting for the inevitable. If her father couldn't hold back against it, then what chance did she have?

It was then that she stopped, mid-air, something having grabbed her by the pale hood that she wore. "Oh, hey there."

Slowly opening her eyes, Raven looked up towards the English sounding man who had saved her from the portal. "It's okay! This happens to me all the time!" the Doctor yelled out, laughing slightly as held onto her tight.

"RAVEN, save your father!" Trigon demanded, his left hand losing grip and leaving him with one hand stopping him from the fate of nothingness.

"Raven looked down towards her father. Look at him now, it almost made her laugh if it wasn't so shocking. Her father was defeated by some spiky haired man she wasn't going to die. She was going to live, "No father. Rot in hell."

"RAVEN! I WILL GET YOU! I WILL-!" Trigon declared his other hand unable to hold him any longer and, like a spaceship trying to escape a black hole, the demon was pulled into it mid-sentence.

Then, just like that, it stopped. The portal seemed to fluctuate slightly, before seemingly exploding into a shockwave. The wave flew over the city, reversing the effects of Trigon's evil doings. Rubble rose back into their rightful places in buildings; the once frozen humans erupted from their stone shells; the sky returned to its beautiful blue and the sun hung in the sky like a gigantic diamond in the sky.

Falling back to the ground, the man let out an 'Ooooomph!' sound as the female teen fell on top of him. "Is…Is it over?" the purple haired half-demon asked, not sure if she was asking the man or herself. Could Trigon really be gone for good?

"It is for now, Raven," the English sounding man stated, giving her a small smile as well a light shove to get her off of him, "and I gotta go now." He arose from the ground and dusted himself off, looking down at the empathetic teen.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, her voice much softer than she meant too. "I'm the Doctor…" he said as he walked towards the now closed blue box. From her position on the ground she could just notice the words 'police public…' on it, but the rest was covered by the overcoat wearing man, "Oh yeah, before I go, let me give you one piece of advice…no matter how scary it may seem, no matter how much pain it may feel like, when you find someone you love, hold onto them," he said, turning back to her, smiling sincerely at her, his eyes showing off a sadness that she had not expected. "And don't think that being alone doesn't mean that you won't get hurt…It just means that you'll be heartbroken and alone." With that note, the man entered the blue box.

Finally getting a good look at it, Raven noticed that it said it was a 'Police Public Call Box', whatever that was. However, after a few seconds it let out a loud, wheezing noise and began to phase in and out. Raven just rested on the ground, a little shell shocked. She had brought about the end of the world, discovered her crush for Robin, almost got killed a dozen times, saw her Father 'Lord Trigon' die and saw a wooden box teleport…It was one of those days. One of those great days.

"Raven! Your safe!" a familiar voice came from behind her and before she could turn to face the speaker she was caught in a tight hug. "I thought that…" the multi-coloured costume clad teen choked out.

However, before he could say more than that, Raven wrapped her arms around him, following the odd man's advice. "Robin…I-I…I love you."


End file.
